Shadowdancer
The Shadowdancer class is unchanged, with the exception of the level at which Hide in Plain Sight is gained (see table below). Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) Shadowdancers operate in the border between light and darkness. These nimble artists of deception are never completely trusted but always induce wonder when met. Despite their link with shadows and trickery, shadowdancers are as often good as evil. They may use their incredible abilities as they wish. Shadowdancers often work in troupes, never staying in one place too long. Some use their abilities to entertain. Others operate as thieves, using their abilities to infiltrate past defenses and dupe others. All shadowdancer troupes maintain an aura of mystery among the populace, who never know whether to think well or ill of them. Hit dice: d8 Proficiencies: simple weapons, light armor Skill points: 6 + int modifier Skills: heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, persuade, pick pocket, search, spot, tumble Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, scribe scroll, spell focus, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of shadowdancer. Primary saving throw(s): reflex Base attack bonus: +3/4 levels Requirements To qualify as a shadowdancer, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Feats: dodge, mobility Skills: hide 10 ranks, move silently 8 ranks, tumble 5 ranks Level progression Tip: Becoming a shadowdancer *Rogues, bards, and monks make excellent shadowdancers. *Fighters, barbarians, rangers, and paladins also find that shadowdancer abilities allow them to strike at their opponents with surprise and skill. *Wizard, sorcerer, cleric, and druid shadowdancers employ the defensive capabilities inherent in the prestige class to allow them to cast their spells from safety and move away quickly. Epic shadowdancer The epic shadowdancer is almost indistinguishable from the darkness that cloaks her. Hit dice: d8 Skill points: 6 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic shadowdancer gains a bonus feat every three levels. In other words, at levels 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, and 28. Epic bonus feats: blinding speed, epic skill focus (all but animal empathy, perform), epic dodge, epic reflexes, epic shadowlord, improved whirlwind attack, self concealment, superior initiative Unavailable epic feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These epic general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of shadowdancer. Epic shadowdancer level progression Special Summon shadow: The summoned creature will gain an additional +2 hit dice for every three levels after 9th that the shadowdancer earns. Shadow evade: The shadowdancer gains an additional +2 to her damage reduction and an additional +1 to her ability to resist magical weapons for every five epic levels (e.g., a 15th level shadowdancer has 12/+4 damage reduction). Notes *Requires Shadows of Undrentide. *Often only 1 level of shadowdancer is taken to gain access to the hide in plain sight feat. This has led to many servers imposing minimum-level restrictions for this class. *Epic shadowdancers can come into their own, especially multiclass rogue/shadowdancers as they have a number of abilities for supporting sneak attacks. Summoned shadows can be used for flanking, shadow daze can grant flat-footed conditions and hide in plain sight can grant invisible attacker benefits. *Shadowdancer and Weapon Master are the only classes lacking the generic class skills craft weapon, craft trap, craft armor as well as concentration and parry (all are cross-class skills). *The epic shadowlord feat can only be taken as an epic bonus feat. Category:Prestige Classes